Otra vez
by kazuki15
Summary: Debido a diversas circunstancias Gakupo ahora es un Otaku separado de sus amigos y despreciado por sus hermanos, ¿quien será? el que rehabilite a Gakupo y lo devuelva a ser como era antes
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: VOCALOID no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro

Habrá varias parejas en esta historia pero fundamentalmente estará centrada en las relaciones con Gakupo

Las parejas potenciales serán Luka, Miku, Haku, IA, Rion y Lily, delas cuales escogerá a una

Al final hare algun final alternativo dependiendo de como avance la historia

* * *

Es necesario decir que no siempre fui la persona que soy ahora. No estoy seguro de como fue que llegue a estar en estas condiciones, pero de algo estoy seguro, todo empezó desde aquel día en el que mi padre me "hecho" de casa. No es que lo culpe de esto… bueno la verdad si, pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero decir es que no todos esperarían que un día de la nada tu padre te diga "ahora que has acabado tus estudios es hora de que salgas de esta casa y pruebes suerte en el mundo por tu cuenta", aunque a decir verdad es algo muy propio de el mio decir cosas así de arbitrarias, a decir verdad no era algo que me incomodara e incluso ya tenia planeado salir de casa eventualmente, pero como mi padre además de arbitrario es muy impulsivo el mismo día en que me dijo lo anterior preparo todo para que me fuera lo antes posible

Recuerdo muy bien que en principio todo parecía muy fácil ya que al irme de casa mi padre me dio una cantidad más que suficiente de dinero "no puedo dejar que mi hijo viva en cualquier lugar" dijo mi padre contradictoriamente aun después de decirme que me valdría por mi cuenta lo cual no era un problema, pues como lo había señalado mi padre, había terminado con mis estudios y, aunque en realidad mis intereses eran otros muy diferentes a los de mi carrera ahora se podía decir que era un esplendido medico además de que, antes de acabar la escuela me llego una lluvia de invitaciones a trabajos en hospitales altamente reconocidos algunos incluso era de origen extranjero; lamentablemente no había enviado ninguna solicitud y no era lo suficiente habilidoso como para considerarme un prodigio lo que me llevo a una sola conclusión: todos ellos solo se interesaban en mi por el apellido que llevo ninguno de esos hospitales consideraban mis habilidades lo único que querían era tenerme ahí para que así, tuvieran la oportunidad de recibir algún apoyo de mi padre, lo cual a decir verdad me tenia sin cuidado, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ser tratado así esta solo era una mas de tantas

Al final decidí tomar un trabajo de enfermería en la escuela "Vocaloid" a ella asistían la mayoría de mis conocidos así que, estaba seguro de que seria un buen lugar para trabajar y aunque hubiera decidió aceptar cualquiera de esas invitaciones me hubieran corrido a los cinco segundos después de enterarse que mi padre no haría tales donativos nunca

Compre una casa no muy lejos de la escuela lo bastante grande para vivir solo, pero sin exagerar dos pisos, sala, cocina, un baño bastante amplio y tres habitaciones en la planta alta… si sé que dije sin exagerar, pero eso fue lo mejor que conseguí que llenara los extraños requerimientos de mi padre. Ahora que lo pienso fue una misteriosa coincidencia que la casa quedara justamente a un lado de la casa donde vivía la familia Crypton a pesar de ello me alegro no estar tan solo en aquel lugar

Las primeras semanas todo fue como lo tenia previsto, como un adolecente cuando se le deja solo en casa me volví auto suficiente iba a trabajar, regresaba a casa, me dormía temprano y rechazaba las invitaciones de los profesores cuando me invitaban a beber o algún otro evento y, aunque preparaba mi propia comida había algunos días en los que Meiko me invitaba a cenar en su casa. Después de los primeros meses empezó a aburrirme la rutina, los días pasaban lentos y mis horas de sueño parecían disminuir poco a poco día tras día me sentía mas cansado llegando al punto en que empecé a rechazar las cenas en la casa de los Crypton pasándome horas y horas viendo televisión solo en mi cuarto el que ahora parecía mas que nada un basurero

El día en el que se mudaron a las casas aledañas Kyoteru y Yuuma, los dos grandes amigos míos, tuve una momentánea recuperación que desapareció unos días después, fue entre esos días en los que fui de mal en peor. Un día cuando me preparaba para volver a casa encontré algo que había dejado uno de los estudiantes en una de las camas de la enfermería "Revista Shonen Jump" recordaba vagamente cosas que me había dicho mi padre acerca de este tipo de libros "No los leas a menos que quieras ser un desadaptado social" o "eso es con lo que se entretienen los perdedores" todo esto eran cosas que me había dicho cuando aun era un niño y aunque mis amigos me decían que eran muy interesantes y divertidos nunca me llamaron la atención, lo tome y hojeé algunas paginas rápidamente, los dibujos eran muy buenos y a mi parecer no eran libros de perdedores como me lo había dicho mi padre, seguí leyendo un poco mas hasta que oí la puerta abrirse

— Gakupo aun estas aquí deberías irte a casa, sabes últimamente te ves muy cansado — Se quedo callada unos momentos y siguió — ¡ya se! porque no vamos por unas cervezas estoy seguro de que eso te animara —

—No hace falta solo estaba revisando unos papeles, cuando acabe me iré de inmediato— respondí rechazando su oferta

— Bueno como quieras — dijo saliendo del lugar

Siempre me había dado curiosidad por qué a Meiko le gusta tanto la cerveza no es como si ya la hubiera probado para decir que era mala, pero lo suyo era mas como una obsesión, aun así yo no era nadie para juzgar después de todo yo tenia un gusto por las berenjenas no muy normal, tome aquella revista y la lleve a casa después de leerla me forme una opinión muy diferente de ella las historias eran interesantes y mas que nada tenían un toque de gracia

Poco tiempo después me había adentrado completamente en el mundo del manga y el anime, empecé a coleccionar figurillas y hasta compre una almohada abrazable de Azura-chan la protagonista de "Little Cosmics" mi anime preferido, ella es tan hermosa y además carismática, me encanta la forma en que… perdón me desvié un poco, compre una computadora portátil y me adentre mas aun en el tema participaba en foros y hacia cosplay, aunque nunca logre ir a las convenciones a las que era invitado a causa de mi trabajo

Aun que ya me había distanciado bastante de mis antiguas amistades en estos momentos era rara la ves que nos dirigíamos la palabra además de que empecé a juntarme con personas que tenían mis mismos gustos, la mayoría eran un poco menores que yo e incluso a algunos los había visto en la escuela aun así la mayoría nos conocíamos por nuestros Niks

Así paso un año, ahora que tenia 20 era lo suficientemente grande como para beber, así que en mi cumpleaños compre varias de esas dichosas cervezas que tanto le gustaban a Meiko, al tomarla detecte instantáneamente su sabor algo amargo, pero después de unos cuantos tragos parecía que estuviera bebiendo agua a decir verdad me gustaron bastante aunque tuve que aprender a la mala que para tomar una de esas tiene que estar fría de lo contrario su sabor amargo es algo insoportable. Poco tiempo después entro a la escuela una profesora nueva su nombre era: Yowane Haku, no tengo porque esconder el hecho de que me atrajo un poco la primera ves que la vi su pelo largo y gris sus ojos Rojos claros y mas que nada su increíble figura y bello rostro desafortunadamente parecía que le era bastante difícil hablar como migo, tal ves era mi apariencia o eso fue lo que pensé, pero después de observarla unos cuantos días me di cuenta de que no era solo yo, le era difícil socializar con cualquier hombre que se le acercara, recuerdo haber visto eso en alguno de mis libros sino mal recuerdo era "androfobia"

Creo que fue una cosa del destino que nos hallamos encontrado aquella ves que los miembros de mi grupo tuvieron una reunión en uno de los tantos karaokes de la ciudad, ella iba como yo con un grupo de chicas que hablaban acerca de una anime de tipo Josei, la mire fijamente tratando de reconocerla hasta que se dio cuenta de ello, rápidamente se escondió detrás de una de sus acompañantes haciendo que las demás me notaran por fortuna algunas de las chicas conocían a mis acompañantes, no quería ser catalogado como acosador ni mucho menos. Los dos grupos rentamos un cuarto compartido y fue ahí cuando empezó nuestra relación… cuando digo relación lo que quiero decir es amistad después de todo hasta ese momento no había tenido ese tipo de relación con ninguna chica.

Bueno dejando mi patético pasado amoroso a un lado el hecho de que había hombres ahí parecía ponerla muy nerviosa y después de varios errores intentando iniciar una conversación con ella logre que me dijera su nombre (a pesar de que ya lo sabia) esto después de preguntarle que personaje de Little Cosmics era su preferido

Pasaron las horas y ella parecía haber tomado un poco de confianza conmigo lo cual no era de extrañarse después de todo nuestros gustos eran muy parecidos a ambos nos gustaba la cerveza, los mismos mangas, los mismos anime, lo único en que diferíamos era en nuestros personajes preferidos a ella le agradaba mas Relina la peor rival de Azura-chan.

Una ves que las cerveza empezó a hacer efecto la desinhibición hizo su entrada tengo que decir que me sorprendió un poco, quiero decir había oído acerca de que las personas muestran su verdadero ser cuando están ebrias pero ella parecía ser una persona completamente diferente su carácter tímido y sumiso desapareció y ahora era mucho mas agresiva e intrépida, me golpeo en el bazo con bastante fuerza repetidas veces y se me acerco de forma seductora en dos ocasiones mucho de ello había sido gracias a los cinco tarros de cerveza que había consumido

La reunión termino y nos separamos, ella y sus amigas se fueron en la dirección opuesta a la nuestra, recuerdo que ella iba gritando cosas acerca de lo lenta que era su computadora y que debería tirarla de una ves por otra parte sus amigas parecía acostumbradas a su comportamiento, pues no decían nada y parcialmente ignoraban sus comentarios

Al siguiente día Haku se presento a la enfermería con su habitual carácter tímido "perdón por lo de ayer" dijo con una voz suave. Según ella cuando se emborracha su carácter cambia por completo bueno no es como si no lo hubiera notado, se disculpo unas cuantas veces mas y se retiro no sin antes decirme que deberíamos salir a beber juntos una ves mas "me divertí mucho contigo" dijo para después correr hacia la sala de maestros

Había pasado más de medio año ya y mi cumpleaños estaba cerca (una ves mas) no es como si fuera a organizar una fiesta o algo por el estilo pero unos días antes Haku me dijo que tenia algo planeado para la ocasión, nuestra relación avanzo un paso o eso es lo que yo creo pasamos de ser amigos a ser compañeros de bebida sé que suena algo tonto pero así es como ella lo dijo claro una de las tantas veces en las que bebimos juntos. Al principio nos juntábamos como aquella ves en el karaoke en grupos pero después algunos de los miembros dejaron de ir y simultáneamente los demás hicieron lo mismo así que ahora solo éramos ella y yo, era bastante divertido ver las cosas que hacia y decía cuando estaba ebria aunque era un poco molesto tener que llevarla a su casa cada ves que esto ocurría

Bueno como decía mi cumpleaños estaba cerca y, aunque esperaba con ansias la reunión con Haku una carta que recibí de mi padre alejo mi mente de aquel compromiso "Te tengo un regalo sorpresa para tu cumpleaños hijo mio" era todo lo que decía aquella carta. Esto era malo las sorpresas de mi padre nunca eran buenas recuerdo claramente una ocasión en la que "como regalo sorpresa" me dio clases de Kendo, no hubiera sido tan malo si no hubiera sido por le hecho de que me obligo entrenar todos los días 6 horas sin descansar y no puedo olvidar los "duelos sorpresa" en contra suya en los que siempre resultaba lastimado física o mentalmente o la ves que "de sorpresa" me obligo a hacerle frente al chico que me molestaba en la escuela como un era un niño obviamente rechace la idea inmediatamente pero "de sorpresa" él lo trajo a la casa y nos dejo a solas en el dojo donde empezó a atacarme, por fortuna y gracias a el entrenamiento de Kendo mis movimientos eran mas agiles por lo que pude ganarle, después de eso me entere de que él le pago al chico para que peleara conmigo "enfrentarte a tus enemigos sin miedo es lo que te hace un hombre" dijo como escusa

Definitivamente esta sorpresa no seria buena lo mas conveniente seria no estar en casa todo el día si era posible debería llamar a Haku y pedirle que adelantara la hora en la que nos veríamos, si esa era una buena idea. El día paso como cualquier otro día bueno hablando de un día junto a Haku subimos a mi auto…. ¡ah! no había mencionado esto verdad pues verán unas semanas después de empezar a verme con mas frecuencia con Haku me di cuenta de que pagar el taxi para llevar a Haku hasta su casa era gastar demasiado dinero además una ves que la dejara no sabría que fue de ella, así que decidí comprar un auto, no era nada muy lujoso era un modelo simple en color negó porque según ella ese color me quedaba; siguiendo con lo que decía antes me encontraba en amino a deja a Haku en su casa cuando me detuvo y me dijo —Para, qu que no te acuerdass que te dije que tenia ua sorpresa para ti… esta noche me quedare en tu casa— dijo levantando los brazos con animo — nadie debería pasar solo el hic día de su cumpleaños — agrego

No era como si no supiera que significara eso y aunque ella me atraía en ese sentido nunca se formo en mi mente ni la mas mínima expectativa, ella estaba demasiado ebria y yo sabia que su personalidad no era la normal en esos momentos, así que en ves de empezar una discusión para intentar hacerla desistir decidí seguirle la corriente

Llegamos a mi casa y la ayude a entrar tuve que cargarla por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso pues ella se había dormido repentinamente, en ese momento me alegre por tener una casa con cuartos libres si viviera en un departamento hubiera tenido que dormir en el piso o en el sofá era algo por lo que agradecerle a mi padre

Olvide encender las luces pero no importaba solamente la dejaría en la cama y le pondría una manta encima y para ello la luz de la luna daba la bastante iluminación, la deposite en la cama e inmediatamente oí un grito era una vos diferente a la de Haku por lo que rápidamente encendí la luz para revisar

— Q..Q..Q..Q… ¿Quien es ella? — se oyó la vos detrás de mí

Ahí se encontraba mi hermana menor Lily ahora que lo pienso debería haberme sorprendido el hecho de que ella se encontrara en mi casa, pero no mi mente se centro en lo que tenia puesto, ropa intima tan provocativa con encajes y totalmente en color negó con unos toques de rojo si no fuera porque era mi hermana habría logrado que tuviera una hemorragia nasal, me le quede viendo un par de segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta y rápidamente tapo su cuerpo

— Q… ¿Que significa esto? — dijo enojada y con la cara completamente ruborizada

— ¿Eh?... ¿que estas haciendo aquí? — dije confundido por la situación

— Te estoy preguntando ¿que significa esto Onii-chan? ¿Quien es ella?... ¿que ese ese olor? –dijo acercándose a Haku

Ella esta borracha…. ¡No me digas que tu! – ella estaba malentendiendo la situación completamente aun así no era para extrañarse si yo estuviera en su posición pensaría lo mismo

— ¡No! espera esto es un malentendido — Haku se movió llamando mi atención

— Gakupo durmamos juntos ese será tu regalo de cumpleaños — dijo en sueños mientras extendía sus brazos

Voltee mi mirada a Lily quien me veía más que enojada con algo de desprecio

— ¡Onii-chan eres un idiota! — grito lanzándome todo lo que tenia cerca

Ahora que lo pienso fue una de las peores cosas que me han pasado. Al siguiente día Haku se disculpo varias veces por lo que había hecho y se fue como un niño que rompe una ventana con una pelota corriendo sin mirar atrás. Según la explicación de Gumi (que por cierto al igual que Lily y Ryuto se encontraban en mi casa) nuestro padre salió en un viaje de negocios y volvería en unos cuantos meses así que ellos se quedarían conmigo hasta entonces

Las cosas no podían ser peores todos mis hermanos habían Descubierto que era un Otaku como la gente suele llamar a las personas como yo, Lily ni siquiera me dirige la palabra desde entonces a pesar de que antes éramos muy unidos, aunque no es algo por lo que sentirse mal al parecer a Gumi le gusta Kaito el que solía ser mi mejor amigo en la preparatoria y en cuanto a Ryuto perdió todo el respeto que me tenia cuando aun vivía en la casa de mi padre. A pesar de la intrusión de mis hermanos en mi casa, mi vida no ha cambiado mucho, disminuyeron drásticamente las veces en las que Haku y yo salimos a beber además de que suelo ver mas por aquí a Miku Y los gemelos Kagamine pero aparte de eso todo sigue como antes, bueno de todas formas esto será temporal solo unos cuantos meses y ellos regresaran a casa


	2. ¿Te conozco?

Hoy era un nuevo día los pajarillos cantaban y los cálidos (por no decir molestos) rayos del sol caían justamente en el lugar en que menos quería que lo hicieran: en mis ojos

— Gakupo onii-chan el desayuno esta listo baja cuando estés listo — escuche desde fuera de mi puerta a mi hermana pequeña Gumi

Había olvidado por completo que mis hermanos se habían mudado aquí pero el cambio en mi rutina me hacia recordarlo constantemente (con cambio en mi rutina me refiero a levantarme mas temprano de lo usual y algunas otras cosas). Aun faltaban dos horas para irme por lo que estaba un poco somnoliento, como ya había dicho mis hermanos se habían estado quedando en mi casa por casi un mes, así que no había tenido el tiempo usual para ocuparme de "mis asuntos privados"… bueno aunque diga asuntos privados lo único que hacia antes era leer mangas y ver anime, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y este cambio drástico me había causado un poco de estrés haciendo que me durmiera un poco mas tarde y provocándome en algunas noches algo de insomnio

— Buenos días — dije bajando por las escaleras

— Buenos días Onii-chan — respondió Gumi la única de mis hermanos que actualmente me dirigía la palabra con algo de respeto

En la mesa estaba sentados Ryuto y Lily quienes ya habían empezado a desayunar. Podría haber intentado conversar un poco con ellos, pero Lily de seguro me ignoraría y Ryuto me respondería con comentarios cortantes y secos lo que me dejaba con una sola opción: Gumi

— ¿Que tal van las cosas en la escuela te estas adaptando bien? — le pregunte mientras tomaba asiento

— Si he hecho varios amigos y me llevo bien con la mayoría de mis compañeros — me respondió

— Que bien— dije empezando a comer

A pesar de que aun podía tener una conversación con Gumi el incomodo ambiente que se creaba cuando (yo) hacia acto de presencia era demasiado pesado, era por eso que muchas de las veces me quedaba hasta tarde en la escuela para así tener oportunidad de pasar a comer en un restaurante familiar que estaba cerca de ahí

Una vez terminado mi desayuno me disponía a ir a la escuela "solo", según Ryuto era embarazoso que lo vieran bajando del coche de un Otaku (a pesar de que nadie fuera de ellos sabia que yo era un Otaku) ya que sus amigos le harían burla mientras que con Lily… bueno me parece que no tengo la necesidad de decir que ella no quería que yo la llevara y por ultimo, Gumi caminaba a la escuela junto a Miku y los gemelos Kagamine. A decir verdad no era algo que me molestara, así como me había alejado de mis amigos de igual modo lo había hacho de mi familia por lo tanto, me afectaba un en mucho menor medida de lo que podrían pensar

Al llegar a la escuela me encontré con Meiko quien llego al mismo tiempo que yo conversamos un poco hasta llegar a la enfermería donde nos separamos, se podía decir que de mis antiguos amigos Meiko era la única con la que aun tenia un contacto mas o menos regular, claro sin olvidarme de Kyoteru y Yuuma a quienes veía a veces en los corredores saludándonos desde lejos. Me senté frente a mi escritorio y empecé oficialmente mi día de trabajo

Estaba cerca el periodo de exámenes médicos así que tenia que seleccionar a una estudiante para que me ayudara a tomar las medidas y el peso de las demás ya que diferente a las enfermeras yo no podía hacer el examen a ambos (hombres y mujeres) por ser hombre. Mire en mi lista varias veces sin decidirme, necesitaba a alguien seria que pudiera poner orden a las demás tal vez solo debería pedírselo a Meiko o a Haku y así lo habría hecho si no fuera porque sus horarios de descanso no coincidían con los horarios de los exámenes, tal vez Gumi… no ella se dejaría llevar por las demás y al final no entregaría los exámenes completos. Ahhh me estaba desesperando así que solo cerré mis ojos y elegí al azar

Mi dedo cayó sobre una estudiante de nombre "IA". Me pareció raro, no tenia su apellido y no podía creer que su nombre solo fueran dos letras, mmm que mas da en su foto parecía bastante seria y además era la representante de su clase, después de todo ella no seria una mala elección

Me dirigí a su salón para hablar con ella acerca de los exámenes pero en el camino me encontré con Miku una de nuestros vecinos

— ¡Hola Gakupo-san!… que diga Gakupo-sensei ¿que haces por aquí? — me pregunto sonriendo

Eso que acababa de hacer eran un mal habito que aun no podía corregir, como estuvimos algunos años juntos en el club de música se había acostumbrado a llamarme "Gakupo-san". Recuerdo que se sorprendió mucho al verme aquí de hecho yo también lo hice, pero e menor medida pues sabia que Luka y Meiko trabajaban aquí, así que no era de extrañarse que los demás hermanos Crypton se hubieran trasladado a esta escuela

— Nada importante solo vengo a buscara alguien — le respondí

Ahora que recordaba Miku iba en la misma clase de aquella chica ella debía conocerla

— Oye Miku de casualidad ¿no conoces a una chica llamada IA? — le pregunte mirando mis papeles

— ¿IA-chan? Si la conozco, ella es la representante de mi clase ¿Por qué? — me respondió

— No es nada especial es solo que hay algo que tengo que discutir con ella —

Ella corrió la puerta y se metió en el salón — ¡IA-chan Gakupo sensei te esta buscando! — se oyó desde el interior del salón

Poco tiempo después salió la mencionada. No era mucho mas alta que Miku pero el largo de su cabello era algo impresionante, era casi tan largo como el mio y parecía resplandecer con los rayos del sol, sus ojos color azul claro y su expresión seria la hacían verse mas adulta de lo que era, bastante impresionante tengo que decir, ella era lo que todos podrían llamar una idol

— Tu eres IA verdad, me podrías acompañar un momento a la enfermería hay algo que quiero pedirte — le dije mientras ponía mi mano detrás de mi cabeza

Espere un momento me dijo entrando en el salón para salir pocos segundos después Bien — podemos irnos — dijo sosteniendo su celular en su mano

En el camino a la enfermería no menciono ni una palabra lo cual empezaba a ponerme un poco nervioso, a decir verdad yo no sabia tratar con gente callada y seria como parecía ser ella y el hecho de que ella fuera algo así como una idol solo empeoraba las cosas

—Hmp — aclare mi garganta — como sabrás muy pronto se realizaran los exámenes médicos en la escuela y como yo soy hombre no puedo hacer el examen a las estudiantes, así que se me es permitido seleccionar a alguien que me ayude con esa tarea — me quede callado un momento mientras ella asimilaba lo que estaba diciendo

— Entiendo — me dijo mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados

— ¿Y bien me ayudaras con esto? — le pregunte esperando su respuesta

Ella lo pensó un poco y me respondió — si pero con una condición—

Se acercó gradualmente a mi haciéndome retroceder —yo sé que usted es un Otaku, pero trata de ocultarlo en publico y además sé que se veía con la profesora Haku varias veces a la semana hasta hace poco tiempo cuando repentinamente dejo de hacerlo porque sus hermanos llegaron a quedarse en su casa — me dijo en un tono bajo

— Le ayudare con los exámenes… si promete… obedecerme en todo lo que yo diga sin oponer ninguna resistencia — dijo acorralándome contra mi escritorio

Trague un poco de saliva mientras asimilaba la situación. Estaba siendo chantajeado por una estudiante aun así, como es que ella sabía todo eso de mí si yo la acababa de conocer hace unos momentos — ¡pero que cosas estas diciendo claro que no are eso! — respondí girando mi cabeza a un lado para evitar su mirada

— Piénselo muy bien sensei recuerde las reacciones que tuvieron sus hermanos al enterarse de que usted era un Otaku, no creo que a la directiva de la escuela le agrade mucho saber que uno de sus empleados es un desadaptado social o usted que cree… además por lo que yo se las relaciones entre empleados están prohibidas. Me pregunto que dirá el director después de saber estas dos cosas — me dijo intentado dominarme lo cual le funciono de maravilla pues me había quedado sin nada con que defenderme

—E… esta bien hare todo lo que tu me digas pero no le digas nada a nadie por favor — eso era todo me había derrotado una estudiante,… justo cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor todo empeora

— Que bien — se alejó de mi recuperando su actitud callada y seria que tenia antes — ah… recuerde si trata de desobedecer alguna de mis ordenes no solo divulgaré todo lo que se sino que también imprimiré cienos y cientos de folletos con esta foto en ellas —

Me mostro la pantalla de su celular. En la foto estaba yo ayudando a Haku a subir a mi auto, mi cara además de las placas de mi auto eran completamente reconocibles y, aunque yo sabia que eso no eral lo que parecía las demás personas lo malinterpretarían inmediatamente

Después de eso IA salió del lugar, al oír sus pasos mientras se alejaba suspire aliviado, por mucho tiempo pensé que la persona mas tenebrosa en este mundo era mi padre o Luka pero acababa de darme cuenta de que aquella chica estaba a un nivel diferente al de ellos

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún percance con la misma rutina de siempre, hasta que llego la hora de irme a casa, como ya lo había dicho la atmosfera en mi casa era bastante mala claro solo cuando yo estaba en ella, así que hoy (como todos los días desde que se mudaron mis hermanos) me quedaría un poco mas de tiempo en la enfermería

Por lo general solía tomar una pequeña siesta hasta las 6 o 7, pero esta ves decidí por un impulso, dar vueltas por la escuela después de todo y aunque ya llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando ahí aun no había recorrido la escuela, en su mayoría solo conocía los lugares importantes como la cafetería la biblioteca y la sala de maestros, pasaba lentamente por los pasillos de los salones observando el paisaje a lo lejos mientras atardecía

Al poco tiempo empecé a oír una hermosa tonada acompañada de una voz igual o mas bella que venían de no muy lejos. Guiado por aquel dulce sonido llegue hasta "el salón de música" entre abrí la puerta y mire dentro. Ahí se encontraban Miku y Luka, tengo que decir que no sabia que Miku tenia tan hermosa voz, por otra parte había olvidado completamente que Luka era la asesora del club de música aunque en lo mas posible quería evitar cualquier contacto con ella (no me malentiendan no es que la despreciara ni nada parecido es solo que desde el momento en que nuestros padres decidieron que nos casaríamos cuando fuéramos adultos nuestra relación fue decayendo y sin saber como llegamos hasta el punto en el que ella me odiaba sin alguna razón aparente) cerré la puerta y me fui de ahí lo mas silencioso posible para pasar desapercibido

Seguí mi caminata por los pasillos de la escuela que a decir verdad era bastante grande pasaban de las 6:30 y me daba la impresión de que aun me faltaba mucho por recorrer, bueno lo dejaría para después, ahora solo tenia que regresar por mis cosas e irme a comer

Llegue al restaurante familiar al que últimamente solía ir para cenar y entre, salude a los empleados de paso (ya que algunos parecían reconocerme), me senté en mi lugar habitual y pedí una comida sencilla. Mis gastos habían aumentado un poco desde la llegada de mis hermanos pero eso tenia sus cosas buenas ya que hasta hace algunos meses lo único que desayunaba, comía y cenaba eran comidas instantáneas para microondas y algunas veces solo ramen instantáneo

La camarera se acercó llevando consigo mi pedido, lo dejo en la mesa y extrañamente se quedo ahí parada observando

— Gracias — le dije intentado ser cortes

— No es nada, que lo disfrute — dijo aun parada en el mismo lugar sin moverse

— Pasa algo — le dije algo incomodo

—No, puede empezar a comer — me respondió con una sonrisa

Empecé a comer mientras la veía lo más discretamente posible. Ella tenia el cabello azul, amarrado con dos coletas a los lados a juzgar por su físico tendría una edad entre los 12 y 14 años intente recordar si la había visto en alguna otra parte, pero ciertamente no recordaba nadie con sus características podría ser que fuera una nueva empleada por que no recordaba ni siquiera haberla visto las veces que venia aquí lo cual no seria nada extraño, los empleos en estos lugares son temporales y cada cierta temporada cambian los puestos

Había acabado de comer y muy amablemente ella se llevo los platos sucios, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando de nuevo llego aquella chica llevando consigo un parfait, no recordaba haberlo ordenado pero no importaba se veía delicioso (de vez en cuando debería comer mas que solo pockys de postre), lo dejo en mi mesa y estaba ves no se quedo parada junto a mi sino que se sentó frente a mi

— Este… ¿de casualidad nos conocemos? — le pregunte curioso por su actitud

— ¡Eres muy cruel!, no puede ser que no me recuerdes después de todo lo que me hiciste — dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro

— ¡Eh!… espera un momento ¿yo te hice algo? — pregunte desconcertado

— ¡Que malo qué malo eres y dijiste que me querías!, ¡dijiste que íbamos a casarnos! — dijo mientras algunas lagrimas aparecían en sus mejillas

— No espera, no llores ahora no te recuerdo pero estoy seguro de que si me explicas la situación….

— Pfft… — ella empezó a reírse de la nada

— Ahahah no puede ser eres tan fácil de manipular — dijo aun riéndose

Tomo varios minutos para que se calmara después de eso dio un gran suspiro — no te preocupes todo eso era mentira — dijo tomando aire

— Mi nombre es Tone Rion tal vez tu no me recuerdes, pero yo si a ti tu nombre es Gakupo no es así — dijo empezando a comerse el parfait

Me quedo viendo fijamente y siguió — por tu expresión paree que aun no me reconoces cierto recuerdas aquella ves en la que fuimos al Karaoke — me dijo mientras comía

Al karaoke, trate de recordar pero su rostro no me parecía conocido habíamos ido en grupos varias veces pero no lograba recordarla aun

— Puede ser que no me recuerdes porque solo los acompañe una ves, Haku-san me ha dicho que ustedes salían seguido a beber juntos de seguro es una molestia tener que llevarla a su casa cada vez que se emborracha no es así —

Ella sabia como se ponía Haku cuando se embriagaba (eso me daba algunas pistas), de las veces en las que salimos en grupos la única vez que Haku se embriago fue la primera ya que las demás veces solo tomamos jugos. Ahora que sabia que ocasión fue lo único que faltaba era ubicarla aquella ocasión iba con tres chicas dos de ellas eran ya mayores de edad, (¡ah!) si eso es recuerdo haberme sorprendido un poco de que estuviera ahí una chica de estatura tan baja además de que parecía una niña y haciendo un poco mas de memoria su color de pelo era igual al de ella

— Parece que por fin me recordaste, pero sabes es rudo que no recuerdes a una chica aun si solo la viste una ves, es por eso que no tienes novia — sentí que una aguja atravesó mi pecho con su comentario (principalmente porque tenia toda la razón)

— Y… ¿como van las coas con Haku-san?, aquella ves parecía que se estaba llevando bastante bien — dijo terminando el parfait

—No tenemos ese tipo de…

— ¡Ahhh! Sabes Haku-san y las demás chicas siempre me arrastran con ellas, aquella ves habíamos salido de un concurso de cosplay y me invitaron al karaoke, pero sabes yo tenia muchas cosas que hacer, así que las rechacé, pero ellas dijeron: " vamos no seas así últimamente casi no sales con nosotras" ….

Así, siguió hablándome de como únicamente le ocurrían desgracias, de la escuela y de sus compañeras, de su trabajo, de las veces que había hecho cosplay en las convenciones y principalmente de lo duro que era para ella vivir en un departamento sola. Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas hasta que había llegado la hora en la que cerraban el lugar

— Fue muy divertido hablar contigo, pero creo que es hora de cerrar deberías venir aquí mas seguido, sabes en el verano el gerente empezara a dar trabajos de medio tiempo si quieres yo podría ayudarte a conseguir uno — dijo levantándose

— ¡Rion-san es hora de irnos! — le gritaron desde la parte de atrás

— ¡Ya voy! — contesto ella

— Bueno será mejor que me valla ahora que recuerdo tú eres el enfermero de la escuela verdad tal vez pase algún día para platicar de nuevo, eres muy bueno escuchando — dijo yéndose

Al final acabe pagando por ese parfait sin siquiera llegar a probarlo, peor no importaba, salí del lugar ya eran casi las 10 debería apurarme no quería que Gumi se preocupara por mi, ¡ah! nunca imagine que me preocupara por eso, no después de lo que había pasado. Dejando eso de lado el día de hoy había sido bastante especial, no, creo que esa no es la palabra adecuada extraño o tal vez agotador o tal vez todas ellas, pero pensándolo bien no era para menos, por alguna razón era algo así como el esclavo de una estudiante además de la emocionante platica con aquella chica Tone Rion, estaba bastante cansado fisca y mentalmente

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas, supuse que los tres se habían dormido ya (seria demasiado pedir que se quedaran despiertos hasta que yo regresara) después de todo aun son chiquillos. Entre sigilosamente intentando no hacer ruido por alguna razón me sentía como un esposo que entra a su asa evitando que lo descubra su mujer (de solo imaginármelo me entro un escalofrió por la espalda) no quisiera imaginarme en esa situación, pase por la cocina y al ver los vasos sucios en el fregadero me dio un poco de sed (tal vez aun quedaría un poco de jugo de esta mañana)

— ¡¿Donde estabas? — escuche la voz de mi pequeña hermana Lily sacándome de mis pensamientos

— Este estaba revisando algunos papeles y cuando me di cuenta ya había obscurecido — a pesar de que no tenia nada que ocultar me cubrí con una mentira

— ¡Hmph! no podrías inventar una mentira mas creíble desde hace días te apareces después el a cena y cuando llegas dices que no tienes hambre y te vas directamente a tú cuarto — dijo intimidándome un poco

— De seguro estas viendo a mujeres extrañas "otra ves"… no es que me interese pero nos das una mala impresión ante los vecinos — dijo dándose la vuelta y caminado hacia las escaleras

A pesar de que solo me había criticado era bueno que por fin me hablara de nuevo después de tanto tiempo tal vez si le daba su espacio como lo había estado haciendo poco a poco volvería a la normalidad

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora espero que lean el próximo capitulo


End file.
